Invader Zim: Slave Day
by IrkenRockStar
Summary: The children at Skool have an assignment to study the life of the older child they are paired with, so they can be as "doomed" as they are when they grow up. Dib's partner May discovers that Zim's an alien. Will Zim destroy her, or does he have something else in mind? My first fanfiction! NO ROMANCE AND I ONLY OWN MAY AND HER BROTHER! Enjoy! .
1. Chapter 1: The Assignment

** Chapter 1: The Assignment**

The camera goes through the clouds to a top view of the skool. The words "Slave Day" appear as the title at the bottom of the screen. The camera then goes through the roof to a top view of Mrs. Bitters classroom. It then shows us students in the class that are either, asleep, playing with their pencils, silently throwing paper at each other, or recording data on an alien type device.

Wait, alien type device? The camera goes to Zim, who is….well…..recording data on an alien type device. But the only child who is concerned about this is Dib, a big-headed boy, across the room taking notes. Although, based on Dib's behavior, his notes are most likely on Zim's actions and not on Mrs. Bitters' lesson.

But then Mrs. Bitters spoke. "And now, for your HORRIBLE assignment."

No one likes Mrs. Bitters' assignments. The class groaned in agony. Except for Dib and Zim, in which Dib didn't care and Zim…smiled.

"Zim happy about getting an assignment?" thought Dib. "This can't possibly be good for anyone. Anyone except **him** of course"

"Your assignment, children," Mrs. Bitters spoke "will be simple. You are to be paired up with an older child, and take notes on their HORRIBLY DOOMED LIFES."

Dib raised his hand.

"Yes Dib?"

"Uh, what's the purpose of taking notes on their "horribly doomed" lives?"

Mrs. Bitters slithered up to Dib's desk, making him look worried.

"Because **Dib,** you must study and realize what you and all of the other children shall become in the near future. Plus it will be on tomorrow's test."

Zim smiled. "HA! Stupid Dib-stink! It was obvious all along!"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Riiiiiiight."

"So **GET PAIRING**!" Mrs. Bitters said as she disappeared behind her desk. Each of the students walked out of the classroom to find their partner. Some of the teens were girly-girls. Others were jocks, nerds, emo, or just plain weird. Dib looked around. "I hope I'm not with someone stupid, or someone like Bill."

Dib kept thinking of teens he did not want to be with until he heard a female voice from behind him.

"Hey, you Dib?"

** (A.N. Sorry that it's short, but the other chapters are longer! And I do not own Invader Zim, I only own May. R&R!)**


	2. Chapter 2: May

**Chapter 2: May**

"I'm Dib" Dib turned to see the girl who asked his name.

She had blonde-ish brown-ish hair that started big by her head, then came thinner and thinner to her neck, had spiky ends, and some of it swooped slightly over her right eye. Her eyes were like Zim's contacts, but instead of blue, they were brown. She had a short-sleeved purple shirt with a long-sleeved white under-shirt. She also wore dark wash jeans and white shoes, and was about 5'5.

_"Wow" _thought Dib, _" a kid who is actually…..__**normal**__!"_

The girl continued "I'm May."

"Nice to meet you, May!" Dib looked up at her. "You're pretty tall for a kid your age, y'know?"

May laughed a bit. "Like I haven't heard _that _before."

Dib laughed. "Yeah."

Dib and May stood silent for a few seconds until finally May spoke.

"So, should we get going?"

Dib snapped out of it. "Oh yeah!" Lead the way!"

May started to walk toward the exit. Dib followed her, until he turned around to look at where the other kids were.

**_No Zim._**

May stopped and noticed Dib had stopped. "You coming?"

Dib started walking toward May. "Yeah."

* * *

May was leading the way to her house with Dib close behind. They walked up to a regular looking two-story house with a white fence. In the front yard was an older boy, about 5'7, with short brown hair with sideburns and a short beard, wearing a white sweaty t-shirt, jeans, and flip-flops. He was listening to music and mowing the lawn.

Dib tugged on May's hand to get her attention, pointing to the boy. "Is that-

May cut him off. "-my brother?"

"Yeah, is he?"

"Yeah. I have a very unique sibling."

"Tell me about it."

May smiled at Dib. She opened her mouth to speak when…

_"__**DIB**__!__"_

Dib looked ahead, furious. "Zim! Where were you!?"

May looked ahead and gasped at what was arguing with Dib. He had green skin with black hair, and wore a pink uniform with thin black stripes and sleeves. He also wore black gloves, boots, and pants, and had a polka-dot pack on has back. Next to him was a very tall metal man with black hair, a black suit and black tie with wheels for feet. He was also slightly short-circuiting.

May was so stunned she fell on her back.

Zim, completely ignoring May, laughed at Dib's question. "Silly Dib! I just left before you did, with my wonderful study subject of course!" Zim smiled, and gestured to the robot.

The robot waved and spoke in a deep voice. " Hello lady and big head Mary."

Dib was furious. "MY HEAD'S **_NOT_** BIG! AND you would _never _team up with a-" He paused and looked confused. "Wait, my name isn't Mary."

May was finally able to use one arm to hold herself up, and use the other to point at Zim. "W-w-w-w-wh-**_WHAT _****_ARE _****_YOU_**_!?_"

Dib turned to May. "I'll tell you what he is! He's an alien trying to-!" He suddenly saw it.

_She knew Zim wasn't human._

Dib's eyes widened at May. "You….." He smiled. "**You believe me**!?"

May was about to speak when Zim interrupted her for the second time. "Of course she doesn't! I'm perfectly normal!"

May got up. "**_NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE AN _****_ALIEN_**_!_"

Dib jumped for joy. "YES! SOMEONE BELIEVES ME!

Zim smiled. "Not for long, Dib!

Dib, seeing May was in danger, grabbed her hand and ran off in the direction of his house.

"GIR!" yelled Zim.

GIR jumped out of the metal man suit smiling."Yeeesssss?"

"Capture the two, and bring them to Zim!"

GIR stood silently.

Zim frowned. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Na-uh!"

Zim thought and thought until, "If you capture the Dib and his new-" He shuddered. "-_friend_, I'll give you those, _tacos _you love so much!"

GIR gasped and spun his head around and saw Dib and May running. His eyes glared and turned red as he flew off after them.

Zim raised his fists in triumph "YES GIR! OBEY YOUR MASTER! FOR I AM ZIIIIIM!"

GIR flew off in the distance after Dib and May.

"**FOOOOOOOR THHHHHHHEE TAAAAAACOOOOOOOSSS**!"

The boy in the front yard took out his earplugs and looked at Zim.

"'Sup?"

Zim raised an invisible eyebrow in confusion.

The boy shrugged, put his earplugs back in, and kept mowing completely unaware of what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3: Partners

**Chapter 3: Partners**

GIR began shooting at Dib and May with deadly Irken missiles.

"GET DOWN!" May shouted as she grabbed the back of Dib's head, pushing him to the ground as May got on the ground as well. They then turned and saw red GIR standing right behind them. Dib and May gasped and braced for impact. But GIR turned blue right before he was about to shoot. He smiled and waved at them.

"HI THERE!"

Dib sighed in relief as he stood up. May was still on the ground, filled with fear. Dib was the first of the two to speak to GIR.

"Hey, you….go away."

May looked at Dib like he lost his mind. "Dib what are you_ doing!?" _she said. "It's going to_ kill-"_

"OKIE DOKIE!"

GIR then flew off in the other direction to find his master.

May was now extremely confused, but happy that the little robot was gone.

"You okay?"

May looked up at Dib who had gestured a hand to help her up. May took his hand and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just, what was that thing, and why was it trying to kill us_?"_

"Come with me. I'll explain everything."

Dib, who still had May's hand, lead her to his house. May looked back, wondering where the little robot flew off to.

* * *

Dib opened the door for May as she walked in. The first thing she saw was the Bloaty's Pizza Hog commercial on the TV. She then looked over to the couch in front of the TV and saw a little girl sitting and playing her Game Slave. She had spiky purple hair and squinty eyes, and was wearing a skull necklace, a black dress with white long sleeves with black stripes. She also had on pink leggings with black stripes and black shoes.

Dib walked May over to the girl who didn't even know they were there. Either that, or she just didn't care.

"Hey Gaz, this is May, my study subject for Mrs. Bitters' class. We'll be upstairs if you need us. Not like you will, but…..well…..if Zim or his robot comes to the door and asks for me, tell them I'm busy, okay?"

Gaz, without looking from her game said "Whatever."

Dib then walked May to the kitchen. She saw a tall man in a white lab-coat, working on some kind of experiment. You couldn't see his mouth because of the collar on his lab-coat. He also had a big spike in the top of his head like Dibs, but it was in a lightning bolt shape.

_"This must be Dib's dad." _thought May.

She then heard Dib speak. "Hey Dad?"

He then turned to the two. He gasped at the sight of May. He then put his gloved hand under May's chin and turned her head to examine her.

"My! My! Is this your _friend?"_ He scratched his "chin." "Does she have any mental issues?"

Dib sighed. "No dad, she's perfectly fine. We were just gonna-"

"Well I'll **be**! Would you like some toast, young lady?" He handed her some toast which was a little burnt.

"Uhhh….."

Dib then interrupted May before she could speak. "You know, we are just gonna go upstairs now."

"Alright. Have fun!"

Dib started heading upstairs. May started to follow him when the professor pulled her over and whispered to her.

_"Just remember, don't let all of his paranormal junk go to your normal-sized head!"_

"Uh….o-o-okay."

"Good! You two behave!"

Then there was a shout from upstairs.

"Hey May! Are you coming or what? We've got so much to discuss!"

"Coming!" May yelled as she hurried upstairs.

"My poor insane son."

* * *

May was now sitting on Dib's bed as Dib was typing on a computer. In Dib's room were a bunch of spell books, a lot of computer data machines, and posters around his room like "Ghosts exist" and "Bigfoot is Real."

"So, what do I need to know about Zim?"

Dib turned to May. "Probably just as much as I know should be good."

He then explained that Zim is an Irken from the planet Irk, and that their race is in the middle of their universal conquest plan called Operation Impending Doom 2, led by Irk's leaders, the Almighty Tallest. He also told her about the time he stopped Zim from bringing his leaders and the entire crew on the ship known as the Massive to Earth, and about some of Irk's enemies, like planet Meekrob and the alien resistance known as the Resisty. He then told May about the Megadoomer and that Irkens base their ranking on height, and the time Earth's core was saved from another invader named Tak, not to mention he had her crashed ship hidden away in the garage.

"Wow." said May. " You sure do know a LOT about Zim and his race."

"Well, it's all for the sake of the Earth. But NO ONE ELSE believes me!

"But you said your sister Gaz believes you, because she's been in Zim's base before."

"Yeah, but she doesn't care. But YOU care, right?"

"Of course! Earth is our home, for pete's sake!"

"So…." Dib smiled and gestured his hand toward May. "….partners?"

May looked at Dib, then his hand, then back to Dib.

She smiled and shook his hand.

"Partners."

Dib sighed in happiness. "_Partner…"_


	4. Chapter 4: Slave Day

**Chapter 4: Slave Day**

* * *

Gaz was still sitting on the couch playing her Gave Slave, and hasn't moved a budge since Dib brought May home. Everything was quiet until…

_*DING DONG*_

"Could you get the door Gaz? I'm busy right now!"

Gaz growled and paused her game. "Fine."

Gaz got up and answered the door.

It was GIR.

"What do you want? I'm trying to beat level 67 on my Game Slave!"

"WHERE'S NORMAL HEAD?"

"Who, May?" Gaz thought about what Dib had told her.

"_If Zim or his robot comes to the door and asks for me, tell them I'm busy, okay?"_

"Well, if you want **_May_** and not **_Dib_**, she's upstairs in Dib's room."

"THANK YOU!"

"Whatever."

GIR then starts to walk upstairs. "Masters gonna be SOOOOOOO happy!"

* * *

Dib and May were looking at some photos of Zim's base and some of GIR. Then a picture comes up of Zim without his disguise.

"He kinda looks like a bug."

"Yeah, a loud and stupid one."

Dib and May burst into laughter and continued looking at pictures.

"You know May, I never thought I could find a person like you, but, I guess I was wrong. Who would've thought, right? Now with you along my side we can _finally __**stop**_ Zim from destroying th-" Dib gasped when he turned around.

_She was gone._

"M-M-May?"

Dib was about to shed a tear.

"I should've known she would run of and betray me like-'

**_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!_**

"What the- MAY!?"

Dib ran to his window to see GIR running toward Zim's house with a sack with something moving and screaming inside of it.

_It was May!_

Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. **_ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!_**

As Dib was screaming, the camera goes out of Dib's window, towards Zim's house, down the trash can elevator, all the way to Zim in front of a huge monitor laughing maniacally.

"Success!" Zim shouted. Zim's antenna perked when he heard something falling down the elevator. He turned and saw GIR land with the moving sack. GIR then proceeded to take of his doggy suit and run around.

"I'M NAKED!"

"GIR! Pay attention!"

GIR stopped running and turned red. "Yes my master!" But then turned blue again and giggled.

"Excellent work, GIR. You have done _exactly- _wait, did you capture the _correct_ human?"

"Yes! Wait… yes! Wait…"

As GIR kept repeating his sentence, Zim walked over to the moving bag. He opened it up as May rolled out with duct tape around her hands, feet, and over her mouth.

"MMHP MMH HMM!"

Zim looked shocked. "Well, that was unexpected. Now, to the final part of Zim's **amazing** plan to get rid of the Dib-friend."

"Wait, why we gotta get ridda normal head again?"

"Because GIR, if the Dib finds enough human pig smellys that know the truth of the amazing Zim, the people of this dirt ball will see that the Dib isn't _that _crazy after all, thus having more **_pigs_** trying to destroy me. Normally, I would destroy the Dib-friend or dissect it…..

May looked horrified "**_HMM!?_**"

Zim continued. "…but Zim has a much better plan! Yeeess…**_YES! _**Computer!"

**_"Yes sir?_**"

"Contact the Tallest. I have a _special _gift for them."

May gasped and her eyes widened. _His leaders._

**_"Would it _****_kill_****_ you to say "please?"_**

"Just do as I say!"

**_"Fine…"_**

* * *

"Incoming transmission from Earth, my Tallest."

"_Ugh…." _The Tallest slumped in their chairs.

"Just ignore it!" Tallest Purple ordered.

"But sirs, it's Slave Day. We must accept all transmissions."

Tallest Purple groaned. "Do we _have _to?"

Tallest Red turned to the other. "Look, I want to ignore this call as much as you do, but it's a rule!"

"Fine…." Tallest Purple turned the worker. "Open transmission!" He turned to Red. "Let's hope this is quick."

"No kidding."

* * *

The screen lit up with the Tallest's faces.

Red was the first to speak. "What is it Zim? We are very busy doing…uh…"

"Tallest stuff!"

Red bumped Purple. Purple glared at him.

Red continued. "Uhhhh….yeah. So what is it?"

"My Tallest! As you can see, I have not forgotten about Slave Day!"

They looked at each other, then back at Zim.

"Then…..where is your slave?" Purple asked.

"Eh?" Zim turned to see May and GIR covered in mashed potatoes.

"I MADE MASHED POTATOES!"

"GIR! Clean up the Dib-friend! It must be in good condition for my Tallest!" Zim turned to the Tallest and smiled.

Red spoke. "Well…that's very nice of you Zim…."

"Isn't it? The slave shall arrive soon, sirs. Invader Zim, signing off!"

The transmission was cut as Zim threw the now clean May into a tiny ship.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AAAA!**" Gir giggled loudly. Zim continued to laugh as he pushed a button, sending May rocketing into space.

Little did Zim know, as soon as the little ship shot off, Dib jumped into Tak's ship and powered it up.

"I sure hope May is okay."

Dib flew Tak's ship out of the garage and out of the atmosphere, unaware of what he was getting into.


	5. Chapter 5: The Escape?

**Chapter 5: The Escape?**

"Incoming specimen from Earth, sirs."

Red stood. "Yes, bring it in!"

Two very tall guards threw May right in front of the Tallest. Her duct tape had been replaced with laser handcuffs, and was able to speak.

Purple pondered. "Hmmm….. not bad for something Zim-related. Hey! What are we going to do with it, anyway?"

Red answered "I'm not sure."

May then finally found the guts to speak. "It's fine, because Dib is coming to-"

Purple interrupted her. "Isn't that the big-headed kid?"

"I think so." Red answered.

May was now furious.** "CAN I SAY ****ONE**** SENTENCE WITHOUT BEING CUT OFF!?"**

Purple was not happy with May yelling. "I don't like you! GUARDS!"

Two large guards came in and grabbed May's arms.

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna-"

"Do nothing…." Red said as he leaned close to her. "…..because you'll never escape."

Red and Purple started to laugh maniacally as the guards dragged her away.

May now only had one thing one her mind.

"_Oh Dib, where are you?"_

* * *

The camera goes to Dib in Tak's ship flying through deep space.

"Poor May, I should've been more alert, so I would've seen that little doggy thing take her away, then I would've saved her, and then I would've stopped talking to myself like I am right now." Dib sighed. "I _really_ need to stop _doing_ that!"

Dib then turned to watch where he was going. He gasped. He was in front of the **entire** Irken armada!

"Wow! Look at all of these ships! But which one is May in?"

For the next 10 minutes, Dib was flying around, looking at the little windows of the spaceships, trying to figure out which one was keeping May.

He suddenly stopped and turned around.

The Massive.

"How did I miss _that?_ Oh well, at least I found it! Don't worry May! I'm coming to save you!" Dib shouted as he flew toward the rear end of the Massive.

"I hope that she's okay."

* * *

"This is _so __**not **_okay."

The camera switches to May, with tubes attached to her head, back, both legs and both arms. She is inside a giant glass tube alongside a bunch of other innocent aliens invaders brought for Slave Day.

Then one of the workers brought the Tallest into where May and the others were. The worker stepped forward.

"Prisoner Number 428!"

May looked at the sticker one of the Irken workers put on her chest.

**_428_****.**

_"Crud." _May thought as she was released from her tube.

Red "walked" up to her. "Well since we cannot think of what to do with you….."

May smiled. "Yes!?"

"….you are to be **dissected.**"

**_"WHAT?!"_**

Purple then pointed dramatically "To the dissecting room with it!"

**_"NOT SO FAST!"_**

The four turned around and saw Dib standing there.

With squirt guns.

May was joyed. But the Tallest and the worker burst with laughter.

"You really think you can stop us with _those _puny things_?"_ Red criticized.

"Yeah!" Purple agreed. "Even for your big head, you're _really_ stupid_!_"

"Oh really?" Dib questioned. "Would someone stupid do **this!?**"

Dib then squirted the Tallest and the worker whom were still laughing, until about 2 seconds after the water hit, and at this time, the three Irkens stopped laughing as they started to burn.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They then begin to roll around in pain as Dib made a heroic pose, just before May gave him a bear hug.

"Oh Dib! I knew you'd come!'

"Of course! We're partners, remember?"

May then picked up Dib and looked at him.

"And partners never leave each other behind."

Dib smiled at May, knowing she wasn't going to leave like Mr. Dwinky did.

Dib then pointed to the exit. "C'mon! We have to get back to Tak's ship before-"

Sure enough, before Dib said it, it happened.

A dozen Irkens with ray-guns blocked their only exit.

"…..that happens!" Dib finished.

"Don't worry Dib, we ca-"

"FREEZE!" one of the Irkens said.

"DON'T

_INTERRUPT_

**_ME_**

**_EVER!"_**

May lunged forward and started beating up the dozen of Irkens, completely aware that she could've used Dib's squirt guns.

"Wow!" said Dib, after May had beaten all of the Irkens until she had knocked them out-cold.

"C'mon! We have to get to your ship _now!"_

Dib ran in front of May as May followed him out the exit.

Tallest Red, still in pain, grabbed a device and started speaking into it. "All Irkens! Destroy the big-headed one and his partner!"

"And someone get us snacks!" Purple groaned.

As Dib and May began running, an alarm went off. The camera then goes to a team of Irken soldiers grabbing weapons and setting off to find our two heros. Dib and May were heading for a door just as some Irken soldiers burst through it.

"AAHH!" The two screamed as they ran off in another direction.

But then they found themselves_ surrounded_ by Irken soldiers.

Then there is a complication of pictures of Dib and May punching and kicking Irken soldiers. Soon they are standing on top of a bunch of knocked-out Irkens.

"Well," Dib said, "that was easy."

May pointed toward a window. "Is that your ship, Dib?" Dib looked where May was pointing.

There it was.

"We're almost there!" Dib said as they ran off.

They pushed some service-drones out of their way, and some of the service drones yelled things like "Hey!" and "You owe me 10 monies!"

Dib and May finally found themselves in Tak's ship about to take off.

"That was annoying, huh Dib?"

The ship shot off.

"Yeah. Let's just hope they don't come after us!"

"Careful Dib! You might jinx it!"

"Jinx it? How could I-" Dib stopped when he noticed the reflection in the windshield.

The entire Irken armada was coming right for them.

"Like that."


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle

**Chapter 6: The Battle**

"Uh-oh!"

Dib turned the ship until the Massive was in front of them. Then from the Massive, a large hologram appeared of the Tallest.

"No one runs away from the Tallest **_ALIVE!" _**yelled the Purple hologram.

The Red hologram pointed at Dib and May dramatically.

**_"DESTROY THEM!"_**

"Hold on to something, May!"

"Oh, I'm holding!"

Dib turned the ship and flew off with the Irken armada in hot pursuit. The whole armada began firing lasers at them. Dib tried his hardest and dodged every laser, while May accidentally let go and is being tossed around like a rag doll.

"AAAaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA aaaaaAAAAAAAA!"

"Sorry, May!"

The Tallest were furious. Red stood up out of his chair. "**_FIRE ALL WEAPONS!_**

**_NOW!"_**

Afraid the Irkens would be thrown out of the air-lock, they did as they were told. All missiles, rockets, and other weapons were heading straight for Dib and May. Dib struggled with the handle bars, but was able to do a front-flip with the ship, causing the weapons to destroy some of the ships.

Tallest Red was about to scream, but he suddenly smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Purple.

"I have a plan, that's why."

* * *

Back on Earth during this whole battle, Gaz has been sitting patiently at the dinner table, waiting for dinner to be served.

She **_had_**been patient, that is.

**_"DAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_**

Professor Membrane walks in.

"What's the matter, daughter?"

"Daddy, I want dinner. **NOW."**

"Sorry sweetie, but until your brother returns, _no dinner _will be served!"

Gaz dropped her Game Slave.

_"WHAT?"_

"Don't fret, he should be back shortly. Now, back to SCIENCE!" Professor Membrane ran back to his lab. Gaz got up and stomped outside.

"How am I supposed to get dinner if my _stupid brother_ isn't here!?"

Gaz then looked over at Zim's house.

"Hmmm…"

* * *

Dib and May were now flying through space without a worry in the world.

"Man! That was quite an adventure, wasn't it May?"

"I don't know, Dib. I mean, why would the Massive just stop dead in its place like that?"

"Not sure. Maybe it got hit by some-"

"ASTEROIDS!"

"Yeah! Those!"

"NO! ASTEROIDS!"

"Huh?" Dib looked up to see what May was yelling about.

They were heading right for an asteroid belt.

Dib and May were now being hit with giant asteroids. Dib was now desperately trying to reach the controls to the ship. After a few minutes, Dib finally got a hold of the controls and steered the ship out of the asteroids path…..

"YES!"

…right into the middle of the Irken armada.

"AW COME ON!"

A hologram of the Tallest laughing maniacally appeared in front of the Massive. May stood up.

"You will NEVER get away with this, you disgusting space lizards!"

The Tallest stopped laughing and smiled.

"Well there's just one _itsy __**bitsy **_problem about that." Red replied.

Dib was confused. "And that would be?"

"WE ALREADY HAVE! HA!" Purple barked.

Then the long beam in front of the Massive started to light up.

"Dib…" May shivered "…what is that?"

Red waved. "So long, _suckers!"_

Seeing no way out, Dib turned to May.

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been great being your partner."

May was silent for a few seconds, then smiled.

"It's been great being your….

**_Friend."_**

A big smile came across Dib's face. May giggled until….

**_"ZAP!"_**

**_…_**

A ray had hit the Massive, spinning it out of control!

Dib and May were relieved, yet confused.

"Ummmm….what just happened?

"Dib look!"

Dib looked in the direction May was pointing.

_It was Zim's voot crusier._

Zim's voot flew until it was right in front of Tak's.

Dib was confused. "Zim!? What are you-"

Then one of the windshield layers inside opened up to reveal…..

**_"GAZ!?"_**

"What?"

May was thrilled. "You saved us!"

"I shot the giant spaceship, big whoop."

Dib…..was still confused. "But why would you-"

"Look Dib, the only reason I saved you and your _girlfriend, _is because Dad won't give me dinner until you came back. So I had no choice but to come and get you myself."

"Well, thanks anyway Ga- wait….. _GIRLFRIEND!? _May's not my-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just come home so I can eat already!"

Gaz then flew off with Dib close behind.

* * *

The scene transmissions to Dib and May walking down the sidewalk the next morning.

"Wow!" said Dib "What an adventure!"

"Absolutely!"

"We will have to be extra careful now, though."

"Why's that?"

They stop at a bus stop sign.

"Well, Zim still thinks you're on the Massive, so if he knows you're on Earth, he'll try to destroy you for good!"

"Good point."

"Well, I'm gonna be late for school, so I'd better get going!

"Ok! See you later!

As Dib was walking away, he heard May yell from the distance.

"Good luck on your test!"

Dib stopped dead in his tracks.

_He forgot to take notes!_

_"WAIT!"_ Dib yelled as he ran to catch May.

"_I STILL NEED NOTES! WAAAAAAIIIITTTTT!"_

* * *

__**(A.N. Thanks for reading! If I get enough good reviews, I'll do an IZ Game Show, so R&R!)**


End file.
